Senbazuru
by timeandpain84
Summary: Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba seorang malaikat berambut perak mendatangi Uchiha Sasuke dan berkata bahwa Sasuke akan segera mati? AU. Repost.
1. Chapter 1

**SENBAZURU**

 **.**

 **A story by timeandpain84**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba seorang malaikat berambut perak mendatangi Uchiha Sasuke dan berkata bahwa Sasuke akan segera mati?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam itu sudah lewat dini hari. Aku baru saja kembali dari klub malam mewah favoriteku. Jalanan sudah cukup sepi ketika aku mulai kehilangan konsentrasiku menyetir._

 _Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pening. Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak minum alkohol tadi._

 _Lalu, dari kejauhan aku melihat sinar yang amat menyilaukan dari sebuah kendaraan besar. Mobil hitam yang kukendarai oleng, menabrak pembatas jalan, jatuh ke jurang lalu akhirnya terhempas ke lautan._

 _Pasokan oksigen terhenti, dan berganti dengan dinginnya air laut. Aku tidak bisa bernapas dan tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Nyeri dan perih dimana-mana. Aku mencoba membuka pintu mobil namun sia-sia. Aku terjebak di dalam mobil kesayanganku ini._

 _Jadi, inikah rasanya meregang nyawa sendirian?_

 _Bayangan-bayangan kehidupanku tiba-tiba muncul seperti roll film yang berputar dengan cepat. Saat aku pertama kali memeluk Ayah dan Ibuku, saat Kakakku menggendongku setelah aku terjatuh, bahkan saat aku bersikap semena-mena pada siswa lain di sekolah._

 _Ah, sepertinya aku memang bukan orang baik._

 _Sekarang, paru-paruku serasa kebas, napasku tercekat, dan dadaku terasa nyeri._

 _Aku rasa aku akan mati kali ini._

 _Benar-benar mati._

 _Jika saja aku punya waktu sedikit lebih banyak. Jika saja aku tidak egois. Jika saja aku menjalani hidupku dengan baik..._

 _Tuhan, beri aku satu kesempatan. Kumohon..._

 _Setidaknya aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku, walau itu akan sulit dilakukan._

 _Lalu..._

 _Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk membuka kelopak mata, yang jelas sekarang dari balik pekat dan dinginnya air di Laut Timur Konoha aku melihat seberkas cahaya putih yang lembut. Cahaya itu begitu hangat dan menenangkan._

 _Hingga..._

.

.

"SASUKE! BANGUN! KAU TIDAK PERGI KE SEKOLAH, HAH?" Uchiha Itachi tengah berdiri di depan ranjang besar adiknya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Dia menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang masih bergelung di balik selimut dengan tak sabar. 30 menit lagi bel masuk Konoha High School akan berbunyi sementara Sasuke masih enak-enak tidur dan belum ada tanda segera terbangun.

"Sasuke!"

Itachi berteriak lagi dan menghampiri Sasuke. Dia menarik selimut yang dipakai Sasuke dan terkejut melihat keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipis sang Adik.

"Bangun, Sasuke! Apa kau sakit?" Itachi menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke yang tampak gelisah di dalam tidurnya. "Sasuke! Jangan menakutiku!"

Sekarang Itachi menggoncang-goncang tubuh Sasuke. Wajahnya berubah khawatir.

"SASUKE!"

"ARGGGHHHHH..."

Itachi menghembuskan napas lega ketika Sasuke terbangun walau dengan ekspresi yang kacau.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit? Mimpi buruk?" Itachi langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan dan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat mengatur napasnya. Mimpinya barusan terasa sangat menyeramkan dan nyata.

"Hey..."

"Aku hanya mimpi buruk, Nii-san," jawab Sasuke, dia tersenyum tipis pada Itachi agar Kakaknya itu tidak khawatir lagi.

"Kalau kau sakit lebih baik tidak usah masuk sekolah, aku akan mengurus ijinnya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap masuk sekolah. Yah...walau mungkin akan sedikit terlambat," Sasuke melirik jam digital yang ada di nakasnya.

"Hn. Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi jika kau merasa tak sehat kau harus segera menghubungiku, okay?" Itachi melemparkan tatapan mengancamnya.

Dia memang terkenal protektif pada sang adik.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. Mencoba untuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Padahal mimpi yang dia alami tadi begitu nyata, bahkan rasa dingin air laut seperti masih tertinggal di tubuhnya.

"Aku tinggal dulu ke bawah," Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke pelan dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Sasuke masih diam dan terpaku di atas tempat tidur.

Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kedua telapak tangannya.

"Itu tadi hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi..." bisiknya mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri.

.

.

"Kupikir kau tidak masuk sekolah, Sasuke."

Yang pertama menyambut Sasuke di dalam kelas adalah Rei Gaara. Bisa dibilang pemuda berambut merah itu adalah sahabat Sasuke sekaligus _partner in crime_ -nya. Mereka berdua terkenal sebagai duo dingin dan angkuh Konoha High School.

Dua _Prince of School_ yang super kaya, tampan, berkuasa, dan penindas. Jika di dalam manga diceritakan ada 4 orang Pangeran Sekolah, Konoha High School hanya butuh 2 dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Aku terlambat bangun," jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedatar biasanya, walaupun suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke menempati bangkunya dan menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis. Untung saja hari ini jadwal pelajaran pertama kosong jadi Sasuke bisa lebih dulu menata dirinya yang kacau karena mimpi itu. Dia juga sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Guru manapun karena keterlambatannya.

"Kau pucat," Gaara bergumam.

"Hn, tak sempat sarapan," jawab Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ayo kutemani ke kantin!" Gaara berdiri dari bangkunya tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke. Sasuke seperti tak punya tenaga untuk menolak dan hanya menuruti Gaara yang sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan berdampingan menuju ke kantin sekolah.

"Tumben pagi ini 'sedikit' tenang," seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang dengan _nametag_ Yamanaka Ino berbisik kepada teman berambut merah jambunya.

Haruno Sakura.

"Sejujurnya kehidupan sekolah kita lebih tenang jika dua pembuat onar itu tak ada," balas Sakura sembari membuka modul Sejarah Dunia.

"Kejam sekali kau...Tapi Sasuke dan Gaara adalah stok manusia tampan sekolah kita, kalau mereka tak ada pamor sekolah kita akan menurun," Ino terkekeh pelan.

Sakura melotot padanya, "Kau gila!"

"Aku hanya bercanda! Oh ya, dimana Naruto?"

Ino celingukan mencari salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang berambut pirang dan berkacamata tebal. Dia adalah seorang siswa pendiam yang eksistensinya nyaris tak terdeteksi.

Tapi sepertinya Uzumaki Naruto harus berterimakasih pada Sasuke dan Gaara karena mereka berdua sering mengerjainya sehingga dia menjadi pusat perhatian dan bahan ejekan. Sakura, Ino, murid terjenius se-Konoha High School, Nara Shikamaru, dan si _baby face_ Akasuna Sasori adalah segelintir siswa yang mau berteman dengan Naruto si pendiam.

"Shikamaru, kemana Naruto?" Sakura berbalik ke belakang dimana Shikamaru menenggelamkan kepalanya pada permukaan meja.

"Toilet, kurasa," sahut Sasori sambil tersenyum manis, Shikamaru kan sedang tidur jadi dia pasti tidak akan menjawab melihatnya.

Sakura sedikit merona melihat senyum Sasori.

"Ah, semoga dia tidak bertemu duo menyebalkan itu," ucap Sakura.

"Yah, semoga saja," respon Sasori. Dia juga khawatir pada Naruto yang selalu jadi bulan-bulanan dan tak pernah bisa melawan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Aku akan mencari Naruto dulu, aku khawatir padanya!" pamit Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

.

.

Gaara melirik Sasuke yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Oke, sebenarnya Sasuke memang sudah irit bicara. Tapi Gaara bisa merasakan perubahan kecil yang terjadi pada sahabatnya sejak bangku taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Kau ada masalah? Si Haruno itu lagi?"

Sasuke menoleh kecil dan cepat-cepat meminum jus tomat yang tadi baru dia beli di kantin. Rei Gaara itu berbahaya karena dia seolah bisa membaca pikiran. Dan darimana Gaara tahu kalau diam-diam Sasuke suka memperhatikan si merah jambu yang mengikrarkan diri sebagai seorang yang _anti-Sasuke-dan-Gaara_ itu?

"Tak perlu kaget begitu, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih suka minta dimandikan Itachi Nii-san sampai sekarang," Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke sembari meneruskan langkahnya untuk menapaki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Bukan karena dia... aku hanya..."

"Aku hanya?"

"Mimpi buruk."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil yang terlalu memikirkan mimpimu, Uchiha," Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Tapi mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata dan terus berkeliaran di kepalaku, sialan!" Sasuke mendengus keras.

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa?" Gaara meliriknya penasaran.

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya," Sasuke menggeleng pelan, dia memang tak ingin menceritakannya pada Gaara, Itachi, atau siapapun.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita santai saja di sini," Gaara membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu.

Tapi pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan bersedekap.

"Wow, lihat siapa yang ada di sini... Apa kau menunggu kami, Uzumaki?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar nama Uzumaki.

"Gaara... Sasuke..." pemuda pirang itu tersentak dan cepat merapikan kertas origaminya yang berserakan.

Sasuke melirik bangau kertas yang ada di tangan Naruto, tampaknya dia baru saja membuatnya. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Untuk apa kau membuat bangau-bangau kertas itu?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Sementara Naruto gugup karena Sasuke dan Gaara melihatnya membuat bangau kertas. Padahal dia sudah membuatnya diam-diam.

"I-itu...aku..."

"Baik, jika kau tak mau memberitahu. Kalau begitu boleh aku meminjam bangau kertas yang ada di tanganmu itu?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil, sejenak lupa akan mimpinya tadi.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan menyerahkan bangau kertasnya pada Sasuke.

Kedua mata Gaara mengawasi mereka berdua. Jika ditanya kenapa Gaara dan Sasuke suka mengganggu Naruto, Gaara pun tak tahu jawabannya. Mereka hanya menikmati momen-momen itu, atau mungkin juga karena Naruto tak pernah melawan.

Dan Sasuke, mungkin dia juga punya alasan lain.

Setelah menerima bangau kertas yang berjumlah 3 buah itu, Sasuke berjalan ke pembatas atap. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sinis sebelum menjulurkan tangannya keluar dari pembatas atap.

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat Sasuke membuka genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan 3 buah bangau kertas itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Diombang-ambingkan oleh angin sebelum akhirnya mendarat di halaman sekolah.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto sedikit berteriak dan melihat ke bawah untuk mencari bangau kertasnya yang dibuang Sasuke.

"Apa? Itu hanya bangau kertas, kau bisa buat lagi," balas Sasuke datar.

Gaara sendiri sedikit terkejut karena Naruto menunjukkan reaksi, padahal biasanya dia hanya diam ketika mulai diganggu. Apalagi hanya untuk bangau kertas...

"Kau marah? Kau bisa memukulku, Uzumaki..." desis Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat mengepalkan tangannya. Namun dia kemudian tersenyum.

"Permisi aku mau mengambil bangau kertas itu,"

"Kau bisa membuat lagi," sahut Gaara cepat dengan penuh penekanan, dia menatap Naruto dingin.

"Maaf, tapi tak banyak waktu tersisa..."

"Kau..."

"Naruto!"

Kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat suara Sakura terdengar. Dilihatnya gadis itu menghampiri Naruto dengan tatapan cemas. Beda sekali saat Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Gaara dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto menahan lengan Sakura.

Tentu Sakura tak percaya begitu saja. Dia lalu melihat Naruto yang sedang membawa kertas origami. Seolah tahu yang terjadi, Sakura semakin menatap marah Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Naruto sedang membuat bangau kertas dan kalian membuangnya?" desis Sakura, "Kalian itu tidak punya hati atau apa? Naruto bahkan tidak pernah mengusik kalian."

"Apa peduliku?" balas Sasuke emosi, dia semakin kesal karena Sakura selalu membela Naruto.

Sakura tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya. Tentu saja dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri bahkan tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Sakura selain selalu membuat Sakura kesal.

"Padahal Naruto membuatnya untuk..."

"Sakura," Naruto memandang Sakura dan menggeleng pelan.

Sakura menghela napas dan tanpa bicara lagi menarik Naruto dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara di sana. Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat, dia tidak suka melihat bagaimana Sakura menarik tangan Naruto.

"Sialan!" Sasuke memukul pembatas atap.

Gaara menatapnya prihatin, "Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kau harus menunjukkannya. Dan bukan dengan cara seperti itu, Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Apa itu sebuah nasehat?" onyx Sasuke berkilat.

"Ya, boleh kau anggap seperti itu..."

"Sebenarnya apa kelebihan si pirang itu dariku? Kenapa Sakura hanya peduli padanya?" Sasuke bergumam kesal, tangannya kini mencengkeram erat pagar pembatas.

 _"Kenapa, Uchiha Sasuke? Kau iri? Merasa dunia ini tak adil?"_

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara baritone yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Jelas sekali itu bukan suara Gaara. Lalu siapa?

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan Gaara yang pertama kali dia lihat. Sahabatnya itu masih berdiri dengan wajah stoicnya dan sekarang sedang bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti orang linglung.

"Sasuke..." panggil Gaara.

"Siapa yang baru saja bicara?" tanya Sasuke, dia mencari ke sekeliling dan tak menemukan siapapun selain Gaara. Tidak mungkin juga itu adalah Gaara yang sengaja merubah suara untuk mengerjainya.

"Siapa?" Gaara balik bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain kita berdua."

 _"Aku ada di sini, Sasuke..."_

Suara itu lagi.

Sasuke berbalik dan nyaris terjungkal saat melihat sosok pria asing bertubuh jangkung dan berambut perak tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dan yang lebih membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah sepasang sayap hitam yang mengembang lebar di balik punggung pria itu.

"Ka-kau... siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan terbata. Gaara terkejut dan berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh.

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sebagian ditutupi oleh masker hitam. Dan Sasuke bersumpah bahwa mata pria itu yang menyipit menandakan bahwa dia sedang tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang berkesan meremehkan.

 _"Aku adalah Kakashi, malaikat kematianmu, Uchiha Sasuke."_

"TIDAK! TIIDAAAK!" Sasuke menggeleng, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Mimpi itu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Refleks Gaara menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tubuh sahabatnya itu tidak sampai terjatuh ke lantai yang kotor. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke khawatir.

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa?"

"Suruh dia pergi, Gaara! Suruh dia pergi!" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk Kakashi yang masih tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Gaara mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Dia tidak bisa melihat sosok Kakashi.

"Tak ada siapapun, Sasuke!"

Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya dan bangkit berlari meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara yang kebingungan pun segera menyusul sang sahabat.

Sementara sang malaikat bersayap hitam tersenyum tipis.

 _"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku, Uchiha Sasuke."_

Gumam Kakashi sebelum sosoknya menghilang ditiup oleh angin.

.

.

 _keep or delete?_

.

.

Seribu bangau kertas (千羽鶴 Senbazuru ) adalah kumpulan origami berbentuk bangau yang dirangkai bersama dengan benang. Legenda Jepang menyatakan bahwa siapapun yang melipat kertas-kertas menjadi seribu bangau maka satu permohonannya akan dikabulkan.

.

.

Tiba-tiba aja dapat inspirasi waktu rewatch 49 Days.

Pairnya SasuSaku and maybe SasoSaku. Tapi sepertinya aku lebih pengen nunjukin persabatan mereka. Tapi yah tunggu aja bagaimana kisah berjalan.

Btw ada yang bisa nebak kenapa Naruto bikin bangau kertas?


	2. Chapter 2

**SENBAZURU**

 **.**

 **A story by timeandpain84**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba seorang malaikat berambut perak mendatangi Uchiha Sasuke dan berkata bahwa Sasuke akan segera mati?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap pantulan wajahnya melalui pantulan cermin oval di kamar mewahnya. Wajah tampannya kini terlihat pucat dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

Ini semua gara-gara pria perak sialan yang muncul tadi. Sasuke bahkan sampai pergi dari sekolah walaupun jam sekolah belum berakhir. Dia bahkan mengabaikan Gaara yang terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku cuma bermimpi. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Sasuke berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Mencari keyakinan agar dia merasa lebih baik.

"Sayangnya kau tidak sedang bermimpi,"

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat ketika suara baritone itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini sang malaikat berambut perak tengah bersandar di salah satu pilar marmer yang ada di kamar Sasuke.

"Selera arsitektur yang bagus, ini terlihat familiar untukku," kata Kakashi ketika Sasuke masih terpaku menatapnya. Pria jangkung itu mengamati sekitarnya dan tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya, kamar Sasuke memang mengadopsi arsitektur khas Eropa.

"Se-sebenarnya siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan terbata. Biasanya dia pasti akan langsung memukul siapapun yang berani mengusiknya.

Tapi sepertinya dia punya pengecualian untuk pria perak ini. Sasuke tidak bodoh, dia dengan cepat menyadari bahwa pria bernama Kakashi itu bukan manusia. Lihat saja sayap hitamnya itu, terlihat begitu nyata dan asli.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah malaikat kematian yang bertugas untuk menjemputmu," ucap Kakashi tenang.

"Tidak! Kau pasti bohong!" Sasuke masih ingin mengingkarinya, walau kini tubuhnya bergetar. Tatapan Kakashi seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan orang lain.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku," Kakashi berputar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna cream yang berada di dekat ranjang Sasuke. Dia lalu menyeringai di balik maskernya, "Aku bertugas untuk menjemputmu, Sasuke," sambungnya.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar, "Jadi sekarang aku akan mati?"

Tubuh Sasuke merosot ke lantai, dia menatap Kakashi dengan nanar.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan, "Tidak sekarang!"

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

"Kau masih punya sedikit waktu sebelum kau harus mengikutiku, bocah!" Kakashi tiba-tiba melesat ke depan Sasuke dengan kecepatan yang mustahil.

"Sedikit waktu?" Ulang Sasuke.

"Semua sudah diputuskan, kau diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hidupmu ini," jawab Kakashi.

"Apa yang harus kuperbaiki? Hidupku baik-baik saja dan sempurna," Sasuke merespon dengan nada tak suka karena menurutnya Kakashi itu sok tahu.

"Sempurna? Biar kutebak, definisi kesempurnaan untukmu adalah tampan, pintar, dan kaya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Tawa Kakashi berderai di dalam kamar itu.

"Ya, kau memang memiliki ketiganya. Tapi kau melupakan banyak hal karena terlalu terpaku pada tiga hal itu. Sekarang biar kutanya, pernahkah kau merasa berempati kepada anak-anak yang sering kau ganggu itu?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Teriak Sasuke kesal. Dia kini menatap tajam Kakashi, masa bodoh dengan malaikat gila itu.

"Kau sombong, angkuh, kejam, menyebalkan, tak punya perasaan, aku bahkan ragu kau itu memiliki hati atau tidak," Kakashi menyeringai lagi, "Jadi, lebih baik kau gunakan sedikit waktu yang kau punyai untuk memperbaikinya atau..."

"Atau?"

"Aku akan menendangmu ke dalam tempat terburuk di dunia setelah kematian sana."

"Berapa banyak waktu yang kupunya?" Sasuke merasa bahwa sekujur tubuhnya bergetar lagi. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung ke mata Kakashi yang berwarna abu-abu.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Ini peraturannya, Sasuke. Yang jelas kau hanya punya sedikit waktu tersisa," Kakashi menarik dirinya dari hadapan Sasuke. Dia mengamati perubahan ekspresi Sasuke dan itu membuatnya tersenyum puas.

"Jadi, sewaktu-waktu aku bisa mati?"

.

.

.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" Gaara menepuk bahu Sasuke ketika melihat sahabatnya itu sedang berdiri di balik salah satu pilar penyangga koridor sekolah.

Sasuke menoleh singkat, "Tak ada."

Setelah itu Sasuke memilih untuk melempar tatapannya ke lantai.

Mata Gaara memicing ketika dia melihat dua sosok yang mungkin dilihat Sasuke tadi. Gaara menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan berbalik lagi pada Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Gaara menyebut nama gadis itu. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang berjalan bersama Sasori. Keduanya bahkan tampak sedang tertawa bersama.

Ekspresi Sakura sekarang beda sekali dengan wajah masamnya yang dia tunjukkan di depan Sasuke maupun Gaara.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke memilih untuk menghindari topik pembicaraan ini.

"Kau menyukainya." Gaara memberikan sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Sasuke tercengang. "Aku sahabatmu sejak kecil, Sasuke. Jadi bukan hal yang sulit untuk menebaknya."

"Kau juga tahu sendiri kan, dia membenciku."

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba mendekatinya, sebelum Sasori mendapatkannya," saran Gaara. Dia tahu benar bahwa Sasuke itu payah dalam urusan percintaan.

Mereka berdua kompak diam ketika Sakura dan Sasori lewat di depan mereka. Sasuke sempat melihat lirikan sinis Sakura yang ditujukan padanya dan Gaara. Jelas sekali bahwa gadis itu membencinya.

"Kau harus jujur padanya, Sasuke." Gaara memberikan saran lain. Sasuke kali ini terlihat tertarik.

"Aku harus jujur padanya?"

"Siapa tahu sebenarnya dia juga menyukaimu."

"Baiklah. Kurasa kau memang benar," Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya," sebuah suara muncul di belakang Sasuke, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Senyuman Sasuke pun langsung memudar.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara hati-hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke cepat. Sepertinya dia harus terbiasa dengan kemunculan Kakashi yang selalu tiba-tiba itu.

Lihat saja! Sasuke bersumpah bahwa Kakashi tengah menyeringai ke arahnya dari balik masker menyebalkan itu.

"Kau ternyata pintar berakting!" Puji Kakashi. "Jika saja kau tidak harus mati muda, aku rasa kau bisa jadi aktor."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Ingat, kau tidak akan bisa bersama dengan si rambut kapas itu!" Kakashi kini menunjuk Sakura yang entah kenapa menarik lengan Sasori untuk mengikutinya berjalan lebih cepat. "Tidak lama lagi dia tidak akan bisa melihatmu, selamanya."

Sasuke merasakan ada rasa perih di hatinya ketika mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Kini, fakta itu terasa mengganggunya.

Fakta bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama Sakura. Gadis yang diam-diam dia sukai sejak masuk ke Konoha High School.

"Diam kau, si brengsek sialan!" Maki Sasuke, Gaara memandanginya terkejut.

Sasuke baru saja berbicara dengan tembok?

"Tapi si bocah tanpa alis ini benar, walau kau tidak bisa memilikinya, setidaknya kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya. Sehingga nanti jika sudah waktunya kau pergi, kau tidak lagi memendam perasaanmu sendirian," kata Kakashi sambil merapikan salah satu sayap hitamnya.

Dan setelah itu, Sasuke bisa merasa bahwa kedua matanya memanas.

"Perubahan bisa dimulai dari hal kecil, Sasuke. Kau bisa mulai dengan memperbaiki hubungan dengan teman-temanmu," bisik Kakashi sebelum hembusan angin membawanya menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kurasa Sasuke sedang memandangimu," bisik Ino pada Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak penting," respon Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sastra yang dia baca.

Sementara di bangku paling belakang, Sasuke terus memikirkan Sakura sambil memikirkan perkataan Kakashi. Dia tersenyum miris ketika menyadari bahwa dalam waktu dekat dia tidak akan bisa melihat Sakura lagi.

Gaara merasa bahwa ada yang disembunyikan Sasuke, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu memilih untuk diam lebih dulu. Mungkin Sasuke masih belum ingin bercerita padanya.

"Sakura," suara Sasori yang menurut Sasuke menyebalkan dan sok imut itu terdengar memecah suasana hening di kelas mereka.

Pemuda baby face itu menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah cerianya. Dia membawa sekaleng soda jeruk dingin dan menggoda Sakura dengan menempelkannya di pipi mulus gadis itu.

"Sasori-kun!" Seru Sakura pura-pura kesal. Sasori dan juga Ino tertawa melihat reaksinya.

"Sasori-kun?" Desis Sasuke pelan, saking pelannya Gaara bahkan tak akan bisa melihatnya, wajahnya kini sedikit cemberut.

"Cemburu? Mau dipanggil Sasuke-kun juga?" Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul lagi, kali ini dia bersandar di kusen jendela yang ada di dekat bangku Gaara.

Sasuke menoleh cepat pada malaikat berambut perak itu dengan tatapan super jengkel.

"Sasori pemuda yang baik, jadi dia pantas mendapatkan perhatian si pinky itu," ucap Kakashi memanas-manasi. "Tidak seperti dirimu yang egois dan semena-mena."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan kembali menatap ke arah depan. Sakura, Ino, dan Sasori masih cekikan tidak jelas. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru dan Naruto terlihat memasuki kelas.

Shikamaru masih setia dengan wajah malasnya. Sedangkan Naruto menundukkan kepala, di tangannya ada toples bening berukuran sedang yang berisi bangau kertas beraneka warna.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Naruto lakukan? Dia kurang kerjaan sekali," ucap Gaara, matanya menatap toples di tangan Naruto dengan heran.

Sasuke tak meresponnya dan menatap pemuda pirang itu. Naruto kemudian duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di samping Sakura.

Dalam sekejap saja, perhatian Sakura, Ino, Sasori, bahkan Shikamaru tercurah pada Naruto. Sakura dan Sasori tampak mengamati isi toples yang dibawa Naruto. Naruto kemudian tersenyum lembut pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa mempunyai banyak orang di sekitarnya," Kakashi berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus pelan meresponnya. Kakashi tersenyum maklum, dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin dianggap gila karena bicara sendirian.

"Itulah kenapa kau tidak boleh bersikap menyebalkan. Jika saja kau tidak menyebalkan, kau pasti punya banyak orang yang menemanimu di saat-saat terakhirmu. Tidak seperti sekarang, kau hanya punya kakakmu dan si bocah tanpa alis ini. Orangtuamu bahkan sedang berada di London. Sebenarnya aku kasihan padamu!"

Brakkkk.

Sasuke menggebrak mejanya. Suasana kelas menjadi hening kembali, semua orang menatap ke arahnya. Gaara pun berjengit kaget dan merasa tak habis pikir.

"Sas..."

"Aku tak apa-apa," balas Sasuke datar. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Masa bodoh dengan bel masuk yang akan segera berbunyi.

"Kenapa sih dia?" Kata Sasori heran.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Gaara yang merasa Sasuke bertambah aneh memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Senbazuru," ucap Kakashi tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Bentak Sasuke pada Kakashi dengan suara tinggi.

Sasuke melakukannya karena dia yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lain di atap sekolah selain dirinya dan si malaikat perak ini. Jadi dia bisa bebas berteriak sekeras yang dia suka.

"Aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu sampai waktunya tiba."

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan benci kepada Kakashi.

"Hei, Sasuke. Tidakkah kau merasa penasaran kenapa si pirang itu membuat Senbazuru?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Apa peduliku? Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau melihat Kakashi yang menurutnya cerewet dan menyebalkan.

"Apa kau tahu makna seribu bangau kertas itu?" Kakashi mengikuti Sasuke dan meletakkan tangannya di pembatas atap. Rambut peraknya dan sebagian bulu sayapnya tampak bergoyang ditiup angin.

"Sudah aku bilang jika aku tak peduli pada si bodoh itu atau bangau kertasnya!"

"Legenda menyatakan bahwa siapapun yang melipat kertas-kertas menjadi seribu bangau maka satu permohonannya akan dikabulkan, misalnya memperoleh umur yang panjang atau sembuh dari penyakit," Kakashi tetap menjelaskan walau Sasuke tampak tak berminat sedikitpun.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengatakannya padaku, Kakashi?"

"Memperoleh umur yang panjang atau sembuh dari penyakit," ulang Kakashi.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau pintar? Kau pasti tahu maksudku," balas Kakashi.

"Dia juga akan mati?" Sasuke menatap Kakashi tak percaya.

"Itulah kenapa tidak ada sesuatu yang sempurna, Sasuke," Kakashi melempar tatapannya ke langit yang cerah.

"Tentu saja si dobe itu jauh dari kata sempurna," kata Sasuke sinis.

"Kau tak tahu siapa dirinya, ah... aku lupa kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut temannya. Dia terlalu baik menjadi teman orang egois sepertimu."

"Kau berkata seolah kau mengenalnya," balas Sasuke sinis.

"Sejujurnya di mataku dia lebih keren darimu. Namikaze Naruto, anak itu memang luar biasa."

"Namikaze? Kau juga bodoh, dia itu bermarga Uzumaki." Sasuke tahu benar soal hal itu. Lagipula Namikaze adalah marga sang Presiden Negara Hi ini.

"Tidak," kata Kakashi yakin, "Dia menggunakan nama marga ibunya karena dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian,"

"Tunggu, maksudmu dia adalah putra Presiden?" Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bukankah mereka memang mirip?"

Sasuke terdiam dan memikirkannya. Bodoh! Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Kau harus belajar padanya untuk mengisi harimu dengan sesuatu yang bermakna sebelum kau pergi," nasehat Kakashi.

"Kenapa dia bisa mati? Apa sekelompok teroris menculiknya dan membunuhnya?" Sasuke tampaknya lebih tertarik pada hal lain.

"Sayangnya Sasuke, aku tak bisa bilang padamu. Mungkin jika kau mau berbicara padanya kau akan mengetahuinya."

"Kau gila? Kenapa aku harus bicara padanya?"

"Kenapa kau sangat membencinya?" Kakashi balik bertanya, "Karena gadis merah jambu itu? Ternyata kau itu sangat norak dan kekanak-kanakan. Dasar remaja labil," ejek Kakashi.

"Beraninya kau mengejekku!" Sasuke mencoba mencekik Kakashi tapi hanya udara hampa yang berhasil dia pegang.

Kakashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sasuke, aku serius. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba bicara pada bocah rubah itu."

"Tidak! Tidak akan! Kami memang tidak cocok berteman." Tolak Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau membuatku khawatir!" Gaara tiba-tiba muncul. Napasnya tidak teratur, tanda dia baru saja berlari untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kau beruntung karena kau punya sahabat seperti bocah ini!" Kakashi membuat gerakan seolah ingin menepuk kepala Gaara.

Sasuke menatapnya ngeri. Tapi dia bersyukur karena Kakashi tidak jadi melakukannya.

"Kau merasa kurang sehat? Ingin aku menghubungi Itachi Niisan?"

"Tidak perlu, Gaara. Kurasa tadi aku sedikit pusing, tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa baikan," dusta Sasuke. Dalam hati dia merasa bersalah karena membohongi Gaara.

"Apa sebaiknya kita sekarang membolos saja? Kurasa aku ingin bermain basket," tawar Gaara. Dia memang sangat menggilai basket meskipun dia tidak mau repot-repot ikut ekskul basket.

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke justru menggeleng. Padahal biasanya dia akan langsung menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Sepertinya aku ingin masuk kelas saja," Sasuke menepuk bahu Gaara singkat.

Gaara melihat sosok Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, "Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih?"

"Sebaiknya kau selalu menemaninya," kata Kakashi merespon, tentu saja Gaara tak bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Makasih ya buat reviews chapter kemarin. Diusahan next chapter secepatnya...

See you...


End file.
